A Most Uncommon Wine
A Most Uncommon Wine is an optional quest given to Geralt by Conrad, a young man the witcher meets at The Hairy Bear in Chapter II. Walkthrough "Very old wine. This wine has matured for a very long time and connoisseurs will certainly find it enjoyable." Conrad can be found drinking the night away at The Hairy Bear in Vizima. He complains about the quality of the inn's wine, says he knows of a much higher quality vintage, and suggests that Geralt retrieve some. He gives our hero the location of the "well-stocked cellar" which is then marked on Geralt's map. : Note: The "directions" put in the quest log aren't very useful; just check the map and head for the red "Well-Stocked Cellar" marker. Geralt then goes to the house, kills the monsters, grabs the wine from the barrels and returns to The Hairy Bear and speak with Conrad (he enters at 18:00) and collect his reward. But it is not that easy, Conrad tells him that he has no money, so he can not pay for the witcher's efforts but he offers a deal: he will take only one bottle of wine, and Geralt can keep the rest. The wine is quite valuable, so this is a good deal, and accepting it is not a bad idea, but Geralt can get an extra 80 for that one bottle. This concludes the quest. Conrad will stay at The Hairy Bear permanently, it seems. Notes * Conrad has spent the money and therefore will not pay the promised amount. You receive the full 1500 XP regardless of which dialogue option terminates the quest. As such, "No payment, no wine." or "Just as well, I do not have the bottles..." (the latter is selected automatically if you don't have the bottles in your inventory) appear to be the most profitable as they leave you with three bottles of valuable wine. * If Geralt has obtained The Rat quest, there will also be two Wraiths on the ground floor. * There are four graveirs in the basement guarding the wine. Strong or Group style are most efficient against graveirs. ('''Note:' Although these graveirs give 20 less experience than those elsewhere they still drop alchemy ingredients normally).'' * The drinking contest you can have with Conrad is unrelated to this quest, and yields nothing. * Very old wine can be used as alchemical ingredient, though it seems that you can get only "failed potions" when using it. (not fully investigated) Phases Good Wine An eccentric young man asked me to obtain a very rare wine for him. I am to go to a house with a most well-stocked cellar. The only hitch about this is the fact that this cellar is said to be occupied by monsters. I am to bring wine from a house with a well-stocked cellar. The Location The house with the wine cellar is on the canal. I need to go through the gate leading to the Dike, to the house at the first junction. I need to go to the house at the first junction past the gate leading to the Dike. To the Inn I guess this is the wine Conrad was looking for. I must go to the inn in the evening and give it to him. I must go to the inn in the evening and give the wine to Conrad. (500 XP) Quest Complete I completed Conrad's quest and although he had no money for me, I don't feel like I lost out on this deal. Conrad and I are even on this one. (1500 XP) Videos File:The Witcher A Most Uncommon Wine (Hard) HD cs:Nejvzácnější víno de:Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Wein es:Un vino peculiar it:Un vino molto poco comune hu:Ritka bor pl:Niezwykłe wino ru:Необыкновенное вино Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests